


[podfic] Please Advise

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Ghosts, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob Fraser is not as helpful as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Please Advise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please Advise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53075) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:02:11 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/pa/pa.mp3) | **Size:** 2.4 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/pa/pa.m4b) | **Size:** 4.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
